Burning
by Hunger Games- Alexander Ludwig
Summary: Collection of One shots based on my favorite characters from the "Hunger Games". Disclaimer- THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. Individual Summaries and stories available for reading. Collection of one shots One per chapter In order of publishing. Now includes "Forever Broken" "My Only Escape" "Losing Myself" "A Piece to the Puzzle" "The Fatal Mistake"
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Broken **

I have always been broken.

I broke when my mother died, the only person who loved me in this twisted world.

I broke even more with each blow my father afflicted upon me.

Broken, seeing my brother punched and wounded by my father, killed by my father. Dead, on the kitchen floor.

I broke in half when I was forced to volunteer for the Hunger Games.

I act tough and fearless, but I am not.

I am scared. Scared of death and pain. Scared of killing others.

But, killing is all I have ever known.

Darkness was all I ever knew.

But then, I saw a flicker of light.

The only time I received healing. Cato.

Cato, he kissed my wounds and cleaned them with each tender touch. Cato's arms scared away the bad dreams and fear. Cato kissed me and I loved him.

Cato was my happiness. He was my light.

But happiness only lasts so long, light is only temporary.

Because soon, darkness overcame my light.

The old wounds reopened.

Thresh's rock smashes my skull in.

And now, I am broken beyond repair.

**I thought of this story today and quickly typed it up! First one shot! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review Please! I need feedback or I might quit writing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**My Only Escape**

I watch the girl as she skips along the road, girls all around her.

But no boy.

Today is the day I will finally ask my secret crush out on a date. I have it all planned out. We will go have a picnic at sundown and watch the sun sink down under the white, puffy clouds.

Everything would have been perfect, she would have been mine and me hers.

If it wasn't Reaping day. Reaping day for the 50th Hunger Games, the second Quarter Quell. Reaping day for 48 unlucky tributes.

"Maysilee Donner"

Her name rings out as clear as day. I can't help but gasp as the girl I love confidently makes her way to the stage.

The odds are obviously not in my favor today.

"Haymitch Abernathy"

Yep, today's not a good day.

The other two tributes, Maysilee, and I shake hands. I can't bring myself to look away as I stare straight into the eyes of the girl I love.

Too bad our love doesn't stand a chance.

She doesn't have feelings for me, but I run to her anyway. Only one can come out, but I run to her anyway. There are only 7 left, but I run to her anyway. Her scream pierces the air and I sit down next to her stroking the hair out of her face. I hold her in my arms and whisper to her.

* * *

"Shhh, Maysilee, sweetie, it's going to be alright."

She's sobbing now

My tears fall on her cheeks and I whisper in her ear, the last words she will ever hear.

"I love you" Her heart stops and she falls asleep, never to wake up.

I am so angry, and that night the Games end. I kill everyone left. For Maysilee. I am crowned Victor of the 50th Annual Hunger Games.

But I don't even remember how I won.

All the memories are drowned in alcohol as I take a first drink.

I don't even remember what Maysilee Donner looks like.

But who gives a crap?


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone who is following my multi-chapter story, "The Gamemaker" I am sorry for the delay. I am having trouble writing chapter 11. So in the meantime, I have posted some One-shots for my favorite characters (listed on bio). This is the third installment. Do not fret! I will have chapter 11 up by the end of this week! (Hopefully sooner, it depends on what my teachers decide to torture me with) **

**Losing Myself**

No one can understand me, though I communicate clearly. It's not that I speak gibberish or nonsense, it's the way I speak English. I speak nervously, fast, and quietly. The Games have taken any trust or sense of security out of me. The Hunger Games never go away, even if your particular Hunger Games happened 65 years ago.

I used to be a trusting, loving person. I had a boyfriend. But then I was reaped for 10th Annual Hunger Games.

All my happiness disappeared in the Arena, never to find me again. I killed innocent children with fish hooks! Caught them in traps and killed them. I won the Games, but I lost myself.

Ever since, I have only found one person I love, one source of happiness.

Finnick Odair.

I mentored him and got him out of the blasted Arena. Mentor and victor, that's not the kind of bond that can be forgotten. I love him like a son, I got him out alive. He understands what I went through because he has been through the same horrors. Also, Finnick can understand my rapid speech.

I am like his grandmother, his guardian. Finnick comes to me for advice. I am the only family he has left. The Capitol killed his parents and siblings.

"Annie Cresta." I watch Finnick's love walks up to the stage. I realize that the poor girl Annie will never make it out of the arena again, she already went crazy in her first Games. If Annie dies, Finnick will never be the same. I see the way he looks at her and I know he is in love with this poor, crazy girl.

"I VOLUNTEER" No one notices my ramblings so I calmly mount the stage.

Annie is led down from the stage and I am now the female Tribute for the 75th Annual Hunger Games.

Then of course, Finnick is called from the Reaping ball. We shake hands and I see the sadness in his eyes.

He knows this 80 year old woman can not win the Hunger Games again.

I look at the waves licking the sand and as I watch the sunset over the water, I know I will never see the ocean again.

_**line break**_

I am told that we must protect Peeta and Katniss, that we are to die for the faces of the rebellion.

But that isn't why I walk into the deathly fog.

I am hobbling slowly toward my death because I cannot bear the nightmares and darkness that surrounds life in the arena. I told Finnick and he understands. I am losing myself all over again to the Hunger Games.

I whisper in his ear, "I am sorry, I love you. Win for me, Finny"

Then I give him a kiss on the cheek. I walk slowly toward the ominous fog. I twitch as the poison enter my body, but then there is no pain.

I hear my cannon boom before I am dead.

My last thought is "I'm going to a better place."

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, this really irks me! I have had so many visitors and hits (i just figured out how to do this….. go to traffic stats!) but only 26 reviews out of all of my 4 stories! Is it really that hard to press the review button? C'mon people! I review on EVERY STORY I READ! It takes 2 seconds! PLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE! Feedback=Writing **

**I will not post the next chapter or "The Gamemaker" until i get a decent amount of reviews! Sorry to all of my faithful reviewers like…**

**Dumbfanficwriter**

**Prim12**

**WriterCentral**

**Malishluv**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 **

**artist quest**

**Frigonfic **

**new lights**

**Sara2117**

**Ali Avian**

**mrslukecastellan**

**GatnissShamyClato**

**WildPomegranate **

**I really appreciate you guys!**

**Now on to my next fanfic story/one shot **

**4th installment in One shot series! (Now Named….. "Burning")**

* * *

**A Piece to the Puzzle**

I have never been in love. Never felt nervous around girls, never have my hands gotten sweaty or has my heart speed up at the sight of a girl.

Love doesn't just pop up randomly in lives. Love is a commitment, a sacrifice. Love should be worth dying for. Love appears for a specific reason.

It is hard to believe that love can come out of a situation like the Hunger Games.

The minute I laid eyes on her, my heart raced, my face turned bright red, my palms were sweaty, and I couldn't stop staring. Her pale grey eyes looked up and met my gaze. She shrunk away at the sight of me.

Big, tough, scary Thresh. No one could ever love someone like me. Fear is the only thing that the girl from District Twelve feels.

Love is cruel.

* * *

Emotions are so spontaneous. One minute I feel a burning love and desire and the next hatred is boiling up inside me, sizzling my core. Hate is all I feel for the District Twelve boy. I hate the way the girl, Katniss blushes as Peeta proclaims his love for her. She loves him. Not me. Her eyes probably look longingly at Peeta, her heart probably races at the sight of him. I don't look at her, afraid that the emotions that I feel toward her, she feels for the beach-blond baker.

* * *

Fear. Fear as I look at the 23 other tributes scattered around the Cornucopia. Fear that I will die. Fear that Katniss will die. I quickly over come my fear. I am not weak. The gong rings out and I am off like a bullet.

* * *

Relief washes over me everyday that I am still seeing the sun. Relief that I am still alive. Relief that she is still alive. Relief that no one has died at my hand.

* * *

Sadness. I cry silently for the little girl as her face appears in the sky. Rue. She was like my sister. Never again will I hear her mockingjay call, never will I see her big eyes. She is gone after twelve short years on this planet.

* * *

"We killed the little girl, what was her name, Rue? Now we are going to kill y-" I cut the girl off -I call her Knives- as I lift her up and hold her above the ground, her feet dangling.

My brutish, rough voice sounds througout the clearing "You kill her, you kill my little Rue. You cut her up just like you were gonna do to this little girl here."

"No I-I- CATO! CATO" I smash the rock I was holding into her skull. I grab Cato's bag and my own. I take a look at Katniss on the ground and ignore the longing to smash my face into her's and kiss her, make her love me. But we are in the Hunger Games and I have never done anything like that before.

I tell her that I will spare her, but than I run as fast as I can away from Swords, who is speedily approaching the dead Knives. He will be after me no time. I have his backpack. As I slow to a jog, I realize how stupid I am. I have been fantasizing about Katniss and my love for her. Imagining life with no Hunger Games, as both of us victors. I thought of myself in a fairytale, but I am not. There is only one ending. The ending includes one, maybe both of our deaths. This is no fairytale. I realize, for the first time in my life, that love conquers all. And my love for Katniss overpowers my will to live.

I am amazed, that in the one time that I have spoken to her, the one moment we shared, she has given me the more love than I have ever felt in my life. She had feelings of gratitude, thankfulness, love. The first time those feelings had ever been directed toward me. She showed me that greatest form of love.

She did not fear me.

Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, has set my heart ablaze with hope. Hope that she will be crowned victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. I have a feeling, that her life is more important than mine.

In giving her my gift, I am making this world a better place. My life is just one more piece to the puzzle. The puzzle that must be completed in order to achieve happiness in this cruel world. And with my gift, the puzzle is one step closer to being finished.

So I give her a gift, I give the world a gift.

I plunge the sword into my stomach and go to join my guardian angel, Rue.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fatal Mistake**

I smash my mouth into his and kiss him passionately, never breaking for breath. They always come back for more. They are always fooled by my seemingly innocent nature, but than I take them be surprise. They call me Foxy, or Foxface for a reason.

District 1, Marvel, attempts to break away from my grasp, but I have him. He is under my control. I pull him to the bed and sit on top of him.

Now is when the fun begins.

In my District, boys fall at my feet. I am always followed home, begged to peel my clothes off, but never have I gone that far.

I realize, with my death days away, I need to live, really live, and have some fun.

It all started at the opening ceremonies. I was determined to have fun and seduce someone, anyone, to come and play in my room. District 1 was almost too easy. 10 minutes after I got back from the ceremony, he was at my door, practically begging for entrance. I let him in.

And the party started.

"Roxi Emerson." I walk to the stage and hold my head high, blowing kisses at my various play things scattered across the square. My eyes catch a boy in the crowd, the one boy that I am to afraid to talk to, to touch. The one boy that I really love.

I never will get the chance.

My stomach rumbles and I snatch the berries and cheese without even looking at them. My last thought is the color of my prince charming's eyes and I am dead before I can realize my fatal mistake.

**Ok sooooo I told everyone that the next chapter of "The Gamemaker" will not be posted until I get a decent amount of reviewers…..but I felt bad to leave you guys with nothing so I posted another one shot for "Burning" This was Foxface. REview and tell me if the name was horrible, it's the best I could come up with (Foxface is so hard….I CANT THINK OF A NAME) **

**Please REVIEW! PM! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW!and REVIEW**

**PS- sorry for the length, it was super short (better than nothing, eh?**


End file.
